


Maleficent: Mistress of Evil (Part Re-write with more Diaval)

by EvilApril



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Rewrite, Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic, Epic Friendship, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Feels, Final Battle, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie: Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Parent Maleficent (Disney), Shapeshifting, Spoilers, Unconsciousness, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilApril/pseuds/EvilApril
Summary: Spoilers_A rewrite of the film from the celebration dinner, this time with more Diaval. Both Maleficent and her loyal raven are taken from the sky, with both injured an unknown ally will make an appearance. War is soon called for and will Maleficent be ready?





	1. The Fall

Darkness cascaded over the masterful feast, candles and blazing torches being snuffed out by a simple display of power. Vibrant green flames danced around the once Queen of the Moors, those who held a blade to her where forced aside. The vial woman, whose words were like iron on her fair skin, repeated over and over in her mind.

‘Aurora will finally get the love of a real family.’ Maleficent eyes glowed a more intense fierce green. ‘Tonight, I consider Aurora my own.’ The final sentence Queen Ingrith had dared mutter from her foul perfect mouth was the final straw. Maleficent was prepared to listen to no more. The servants cowered, as did the Queen behind her king. Maleficent would be lying if this sight did not please her. Then the world crumbled around her as the King with no warning collapsed, Maleficent having no hand in his sudden condition was as confused as everyone else. The look in Aurora’s eyes spoke volumes, a sadness and disappointment she hadn’t seen in a long time.

“What have you done?” The stern look of disapproval did not suit Aurora’s face, in the darkness a green glow radiated on her face from the power that swirled around Maleficent.

“I’ve done nothing.” Maleficent did not speak of her dismay with such an accusation, instead she watched as tears glided down the young girl’s smooth face, her beauty compared to none so easily spoiled by emotion.

“Aurora, we go home now.” Maleficent ordered, her voice echoing off the walls, only now the green magic that had enveloped her starting to settle. Her order was disregarded, seemingly betrayed Aurora turned away, believing her Godmother to be the cause of all this misfortune. She ran to the king’s aid, kneeling beside her future husband Prince Phillip, face blemished with his own fear and concern. The magic within the air had now subsided, Maleficent could sense Diaval presence beside her as she watched her daughter look up at her in disgust.

“Wake him, wake him please.” Aurora pleaded as the moon did its best to provide light into the now haunted hall. Maleficent had no time to ponder over what to do or even her own thoughts, guards approached from all sides, weapons at the ready. Maleficent was not there to fight and she could no longer bare to look upon Aroura, she rose her wings and let them carry her off the ground. At her will Diaval transformed back into a raven, having not forgotten who still stood at her side. His wings flapped more rapidly to keep himself air bound. With a great crash Maleficent burst through the stained-glass window into the open night, the moon was not veiled, the stars shone brightly down upon that bellow. Maleficent took in a deep breath, it was as if a great weight had been lifted and she could again breathe. Her wings effortlessly kept her in the sky, her loyal raven at her side managing to keep up. In that moment she wondered his true thoughts on the events that had just come to pass, did he too deem her to be a mistress of evil and if so, why did he still stand at her side? She stole herself from her thoughts, now being clear of the city, the Moors stretched out just beyond a river ahead of her. The cold waters bellow bellowed, the rapids ripping each other apart, the current strong. Maleficent could sense the trees before they had even reached them, prompting her to quicken her pace. A sudden cry of pain from her left brought her to a halt, her wings kept her place within the sky. Looking down she glimpsed Diaval plummeting towards the roaring river below. She dived without hesitation. Her wings tucked against her to become more streamline. Her eyes never left her friend as the raven edged closer, there was no fight from the bird he fell like a stone, letting the wind control his wings. The water loomed closer, Diaval not yet in her grasp panic threatened to take her. Seconds from impact Maleficent caught the raven. She clutched him to her chest and let her wings stretch out, but it was too late. She crashed into the unforgiving black water, her skin instantly attacked by the cold. The water tugged and pulled at her wings useless in the brutal rapids. She managed to breach the surface only able to take a desperate gasp before being forced back under, her wings dragging her down. Pain exploded in her head and the world went black, flashes of consciousness where unpleasant, her lungs begging to breathe. She felt herself falling, water all around her. Then there was silence. The cold water was now like a blanket, she lay unable to feel her limbs. Not even sure if she still held Diaval to her chest, prompting her to ease her eyes open. Maleficent spotted raven floating in the void beside her, unmoving, eyes closed. She reached out for him, the warmth surrounding them wanting her to do nothing more than close her tired eyes. She reached out seeing her hand in front of her for only a second before the world slipped away and darkness enveloped her.

* * *

Her mind was restless, the warmth that she had felt at peace within doing nothing for her thoughts. Distressing visuals plagued her. Aroura looked up at her tears welling within her innocent eyes, a range of emotions to notable. The girl then stepped back into the shadows, replaced by fearful eyes then surrounded Maleficent, faceless foes jabbing at her with blades of iron.

“Stay back!” She threatened feeling the power within her wanting to strike out. The ground beneath her fell away and she was falling, Diaval was falling, the raven at the mercy of elements. She was inches from reaching him when she was snatched back, back up into the sky. Having to watch her friend vanish under black water. Pulled back into a cage Maleficent was alone, she approached the bars the iron glowed red warning her back, her feet bare against the stone floor. She hissed in anger eyes darting around for an escape. Something was missing. Her hand reached up behind her, no feathers brushed under her finger tips, there was no weight on her back. Maleficent dropped to her knees, having had enough with this cruel trick of the mind.

“Tonight, I consider Aurora my own.” The words rung clear around Maleficent’s Iron prison. Then woman that had spoken them words herself appeared, her royal white gown making her a light in the darkness. The Queen raised an armed crossbow into focus, Maleficent stared at her fate. The trigger was pulled, no arrow flew from the crossbow. A burning within her hand made her look down, she dropped a small ball of iron to the ground, it rolled away from her heading back in the direction of the Queen. However, Maleficent raised her eyes to find the queen gone. Upon the floor where she stood instead lay the ridged corpse of a raven.

Maleficent’s eyes snapped open, she sat up abruptly, a pounding in her head warning her to go easy. Her surroundings where unfamiliar making her unease. Smooth branches formed the circular room, each branch working in unison to remain intertwined. She found her hair now draped over he shoulders, and the embellishments of her dress removed. Most obviously she realised she was alone, Diaval not in sight. Maleficent forced herself to her feet, the room span slightly but she remained standing. She didn’t need to look to know her wings sat proudly on her back, no matter what the horrific visions she had experienced told her.

“Steady.” A stranger’s voice spoke, she turned to find a man. This was no man she had seen before. Horns extended from his head, tattoos on his dark skin, amber eyes looked back at her. His large hefty wings rested on his back. Maleficent stood stunned wondering if she was still within her mind.

“You took quite a hit back there.” The man smirked attempting to normalise the situation.

“your…” It was rare for Maleficent to be stuck for words, but here in this moment she was unable to form a sentence.

“Like you.” He smiled back at her, his smile warm and genuine with no deceit in his eyes. Maleficent had so many questions, about anything and everything. Only one however was at the fore front of her concern.

“You found me?” She took a step towards the stranger with intent.

“Yes.” He simply replied as if he knew what she was going to ask next, calmly waiting for her to do so.

“A raven, did you see a raven at my side.” Her words where quick and distressed, she did not care to show weakness desperate for a response. The man broke eye contact, his black braided hair slipped over his shoulders having let his head tilt down. He dug his hand down into a small satchel, at this point she noticed his simple clothing, leather and fur crafted to form comfortable but non restricting clothing. The man brought his hand back out the bag, she could hear the sound of sizzling flesh before his hand was in view. Between his thumb and pointer finger sat a ball of iron, the metal burned red, the pain clearly not enough to bother the man. Again, Maleficent was stunned into silence, she recalled her friend falling, not knowing the cause. Here was her answer painfully staring back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all will enjoy this rewrite. Love to hear what you all thought of the film and what you wished happened. All i can say for now is more Diaval to come. See you soon.


	2. Stranger

The strangers silence concerned Maleficent as she was led through halls of stone, they had since left behind the comforting surroundings of smooth woven branches. Instead her bare feet now had to endure the cold unforgiving stone that held no sympathy for her discomfort. She followed the man, the only stranger she had ever trusted unconditionally, an instinct within her telling her she need not fear. He walked with confidence, knowing the path to take. His wings dragging along the ground, hindered by the confined space.

“Our people where forced underground long ago.” The stranger spoke, back still to her, continuing forward not glancing her way.

“Why?” Was all Maleficent asked, wanting the stranger to speak again.

“Humans have always feared what they don’t understand.” He stopped in his tracks at a crossroad, three directions now ahead. He turned to face her, eyes seemingly saddened. “Would you not agree?” He asked back in return. In her experience humans have only wanted power and a throne to call their own. Except for one girl. Maleficent looked down not sure how to respond, her daughters lapse in loyalty conflicting, Aurora being what she trusted to be the hope for humanity. The stranger did not press for an answer, instead he turned away, readying himself to lead the way once again.

“This way.” He prompted Maleficent to follow. Taking the path to the right. By the gradient of the floor she could tell she was descending further down, the sharp jagged rock walls starting to allow them some breathing room. Blazing torches lit their path, fire flickering as they passed. In the distance voices became audible, at one point she was sure she had heard the laughter of a child. They rounded a corner and a ledge was presented. The stranger stopped just before the drop, waiting for Maleficent to join him.

“There are few of us now, but we have learned to survive with what we have.” Maleficent could see lights emanating from bellow and as she neared the edge, she found the cave had opened into a cavern. Beings just like her with horns and wings lived bellow, the centre of the cavern containing a roaring fire. The walls themselves where tall and lined with openings, leading into what appeared to be homes. Furs and fabrics decorated each individual ledge. From some curious eyes stared back at her, faces not suspicious but fascinated. Maleficent’s eyes could have shed tears. Seeing her own kind was emotionally moving enough on its own, but seeing these people forced to live in fear and hiding, broke her heart.

“Your friend is this way.” The stranger stepped off the edge, letting his wings spread and glide him down. Maleficent of course followed the fate of Diaval not forgotten, a twisting in her stomach not wanting to know. The air was thick and warm, nothing like what lingered in the open skies above. She let her wings carry her to one of the ledges that covered the cavern walls just across from them. She landed with ease behind her guide, taking notice immediately to the sick and injured fellow fairy’s. Two laid on furs, one a young girl, horns barely grown a fever on her brow. The other a man clearly in pain, a bloodied bandaged around his leg. Maleficent didn’t have time for her eyes to wander as both her and the stranger where approached.

“Where’s the raven?” The stranger asked with a smile, an old woman with horns as mighty as her own looked towards a opening at the back of the small cave. With no words needed the stranger proceeded forward, Maleficent followed noticing the woman studying her with soft worn eyes. Vines and roots found themselves embedded within the walls of the corridor they had just entered, the further they walked the more that nature overpowered stone. The short corridor quickly ended revealing a bed of grass in a small room, the walls where taken by roots and plants, a small shaft of natural light possibly coming from somewhere high above through a crack in the ceiling. However, Maleficent’s attention fell on the small black form that lay on the bed of fresh grass.

* * *

The raven lay motionless on its side, one wing tucked under, while the other was stretched out over the bird, blood drenched the obsidian feathers. Maleficent’s eyes shut, the sight too painful to witness. Seeing Diaval in such a state something she thought she would never have to endure, her loyal raven always seeming to get out unharmed and remain at her side.

“They pulled the iron from his side.” The strangers voice forced her to return to the scene. Again, she stared down at her broken friend. “it had first pierced the wing before lodging itself in the muscle of the leg.” Maleficent’s held her breath, she thought it was a trick of the fluttering torch light but when she looked again it was no mistake. Diaval breathed, his small form rising and falling ever so slightly, his breathing almost appearing painful. She dropped to her knees in the soft grass by her friends’ side, reaching out, brushing the side of the raven’s face with the back of her forefinger. No beady eyes stared up at her. His face was motionless the only sign of life the subtle rise of his chest. A tear rolled from one eye of the so-called monster, gliding down her angled faced swiftly, waiting on the ridge of her jaw before taking the fall to the floor. It dispersed into the grass, absorbed by the soil beneath.

“I found you both at the mercy of the elements, having been forced over the falls you were both unresponsive.” The stranger gave Maleficent her space, not getting to close to be deemed intruding.

“You faired the best and required no further aid, the raven was brought here…” Maleficent pulled her hand away and sat up straight doing her best to compose herself. “The healers have nothing more they can do for the creature, I’m sorry.” She could feel the stranger’s eyes on her, his sympathy simply transferred through his honest words.

“These wounds would not take a man.” She suddenly stated, her focus not leaving Diaval, his wheezing now detectable up close. The faint sound coming from his slightly ajar beak. 

“Unfortunately, a man it is not.” The stranger seemingly prompting Maleficent to continue, as if a hint to let her thought unravel. She slowly looked his way, watching him from the corner of her eye.

“Would he survive a transformation?” Maleficent was not yet ready to give up. “From raven to man, to allow him to survive his wounds?”

“That, we do not know.” The elder woman from before entered the cave, her light brown wings following behind her. Her grey hair tied up like previous, out the way from her face. Eyes where now on the unknown woman, the stranger not worried in her presence. “If he was to remain as he was his fate would be as unsure as if you were to tempt it.” She divulged, Maleficent observing her closely as the frail woman approached and knelled on the other side of Diaval. “I did my best to repair his wounds, but my magic was not what it once was.” She said reaching a hand out over Diaval’s injured wing. “The waters have done damage I cannot reverse.” She pulled her hand away, the wheezing from the raven’s lungs echoing off the walls.

“I must try.” Maleficent met the elder’s stare.

“And try you will.” Her smile was as warm as a child’s heart. The stranger assisted the elder to her feet, having seen her make a move to stand. As quickly as she had announced herself, the elder was gone. Maleficent took a moment to ready herself, fully committed to going through with her plan. She could not sit aside and let the one who had stood at her side the longest simply waste away. The Stranger said nothing and Maleficent cared not if he did. Her eyes began to glow a warm amber, the power within building up. In a second the raven was replaced, a man in its stead. Diaval coughed violently, still lying on his right side. He still wore the fine leather black attire from the dinner, his jet-black hair slicked back as usual, but his face was clearly pained as he struggled to take a clean breath. Maleficent placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, careful of the wound she knew sat just under his sleeve. His breathing did indeed start to settle, and dark eyes stared up at her.

“What have you done to my beautiful self?” Diaval croaked weakly somehow generating a smirk. The reminiscent words hit her harder than she could have expected. A smile appearing on her own features, a quick exhale followed having allowed Diaval’s humour to break her emotional barrier for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loved the comments from the previous chapter, hearing from you all and knowing that people are enjoying the story is very helpful, more than you know :) As always happy to hear what you thought of this chapter and the story so far, also what you thought of the movie and what you may or may not have liked. Anyway seen you soon.


	3. Trust

Diaval watched the special occasion unravel before him, the dinner ruined by vindictive words, a clear tension between the two groups. Diaval did his best not to intervene, keeping quite as words where thrown back and forth between Maleficent and the human queen. Diaval sat on the edge of his seat as each soft-spoken sentence the Queen spoke brought his Mistress closer to breaking point. He could have never predicated the events that next transpired, the toxic green flames that shot round the room, brining darkness around them. Diaval watched as the human kill fell to the floor, he listened as the girl that had mended Maleficent’s shattered heart, broke it all over again. Guards got into formation ready to attack, Arora left her godmothers side to kneel at that of the kings. Diaval found himself behind Maleficent, he would only stand by her side nothing he could do in the moment, not unless she wanted him to. The humans charged them, evil not truly in Maleficent’s heart she took to the air. Diaval felt magic rush through his veins, a rush of adrenalin as he shifted form. It felt good to once again be in his natural form, his wings stronger than ever, his beak sharp. Immediately his focus was on escape, and with the breaking on glass an exit was formed. Diaval followed Maleficent through the now open window, the fresh air welcoming them home. Soon they where gliding far away from the castle, Diaval hit his wings hard against the sky to keep up with Maleficent, the wings on her back requiring little effort to keep her above ground. Everything then happened in an instant. Something ripped through Diaval’s wing, a new burning sensation radiated from his thigh. The wing he had been so proud of failed him and gravity took its toll. The world was fractured in his eyes, images flashing, his body immobilised by shock. The wind screamed as it fought against gravity, Diaval sensed something unwelcome bellow. He hit the rough waters hard, removing what little consciousness he had left. The next thing he felt was water in his small lungs, he battled the darkness as something grasped him, a battle he would lose. He was then still, no breath in his lungs, his heart slowing, mind consumed by fog. He felt suspended in mid-air, alone in a void. Then he felt nothing.

* * *

Diaval sat up in distress, a fresh layer of sweat on his forehead as his arm and thigh complained, the sudden movement upsetting his wounds. He clenched his teeth, almost biting his tongue. His head was heavy, breathing unusually problematic.

“Easy” Maleficent sat at his side, he had recalled seining her, now recognizing his surroundings from his earlier moment of consciousness. When he met her eyes, she smirked ever so slightly.

“What happened? Where are we?” Diaval was calm his voice sore. At this time, he realised his smooth leather jacket had been removed, his black under shirt now showing, a single sleeve rolled up revealing bandages wrapped around his arm.

“The humans attacked us… We fell.” Even with her strikingly calm features, the recent memory painted pain on her face, Diaval could see it too clearly. Diaval had to rebalance himself, holding himself in a sitting position with his good arm, his other weak and feeble. Not to mention his head pounded and the room span, he took the deepest breath he could to regain himself.

“You brought us here?” Diaval did his best to look around, the soft grass beneath him the only pleasant sensation at this time.

“I did.” The deeper voice caught the raven’s attention, causing Diaval to look up with his unnatural human eyes. The man stood in the doorway, muscles lined his belly, arms and thick as branches. Diaval’s eyes widened, the stranger’s wings unmissable, his horns robust, their grey shade complimenting his ebony skin. He turned to Maleficent, he could tell she too was as confused as him. The sudden appearance of her fellow kind after all these years something neither of them could have expected.

“Who are you?” Diaval questioned just confused at this point, unsure if his mind was perceiving his vision correctly.

“Connal.” The stranger responded not offended by the blunt question. Diaval didn’t know what to do with his answer, even now knowing the fairy’s name meant nothing to him and provided him with little to no insight into their situation.

“He saved us, brought us here.” Maleficent added, giving Diaval more information to piece together what had happened. A straight explanation appearing to not come his way, the events even still baffling Maleficent. With his mind racing and the banging within his skull growing ever louder Diaval struggled to remain alert.

“Great well, good to know.” Diaval swayed where he sat.

“He needs rest.” Connal’s concern mimicked Maleficent’s. With her palm at her lips, luminescent dust drifted towards Diaval, his eyes slipped closed as he eased himself to the floor.

* * *

Maleficent felt a pit in her stomach as Diaval struggled, he lay on his back eyes fluttering open and closed, his breathing still not a staple of health. She rested a hand on his chest.

“He will recover.” Connal comforted her from behind, having taken a step in their direction. She had recollected after Diaval’s questioning of their saviour, that she had never acquired his name, her mind solely being dedicated to Diaval’s fate. Her jaw appeared clenched as her hand remained on her friend’s chest, anticipating the worse.

“Those responsible will suffer.” Her cheek bones could have sliced through the neck of a man, her eyes violated by rage.

“The Humans?” Connal spoke with wisdom, not questioning for knowledge but questioning her reasoning.

“They will suffer.” Every fibre of her being burned with revenge.

“What about your daughter, is she not human?” Connal did not flinched as he was suddenly face to face with Maleficent, others’ hearts would have halted at the mere sight of the legendary witch. Her teeth peered out from her velvet lips, a hiss on the tip of her tongue.

“I have no daughter.” Even though her words expressed hatred, a deep sadness was laced within each letter.

“You have more power than you know. A bigger influence on those around you than you could ever imagine.” Maleficent chuckled, unable to look Connal in the eye, his face almost a joke.

“Have you never wondered about your past?” Maleficent became stern once again, her smile faded. “I can give you the insight you have always wanted.” Connal proceeded to the door, daring her to follow. Maleficent didn’t need to answer, she turned to Diaval who lay quietly beside them. “He will be in safe hands I assure you.” The words of the stranger where strangely comforting again no doubt in her heart that he spoke the truth. With one last long look over her friend she decided to follow Connal, trusting Diaval to be as she left him when she returned. Alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter, just been busy and i like to take time on my chapters. Next chapter will be coming just cast say when just yet :)


End file.
